The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 509,493 filed on Apr. 8, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122, 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14 and MPEP xc2xa71706. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water slides, and, more particularly, to a substantially flat water slide configured to instruct children on the appropriate techniques for sliding into bases in relation to baseball and/or softball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball and softball have remained a popular form of entertainment, thereby popularizing participation in the sport. Baseball and/or softball requires many skills to achieve success and fulfillment. One of these skills is that of sliding into a base. In fact, many games have been won as the result of a carefully executed slide. However, the skill of sliding is a difficult one to teach to younger children, who find it difficult to intentionally slide on the side of a leg on grass or dirt. The sliding drills common in a practice session increase the risk of injury to the participating children. Furthermore, the repetitive nature of fundamental drills often bore children and making the activity more of a chore rather than a fun learning experience. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the skill of sliding in baseball and/or softball can be taught in a fun, easy and entertaining manner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,341, issued in the name of Healy, discloses a water slide with cushioning, wherein the slide has a series of three tubes, a first series for cushioning the impact on landing, a second series positioned along the lateral periphery of the slide to act as a bumper, and a third series to permit water to be sprayed onto the sliding surface;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,983, issued in the name of Butsook, discloses a combination water slide and pool, including an elongated sliding sheet affixed to a peripheral sidewall comprising the pool portion;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,602 and 5,551,922, both issued in the name of Katz et al., discloses a toy water slide comprising an elongated sliding sheet affixed to an inflatable sidewall forming the pool, wherein the pool portion includes a serpentine pathway for added thrills and excitement;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,822, issued in the name of Smollar et al., discloses a water slide comprising an elongated sliding portion that is affixed to a small pool portion, wherein a user slides along the sliding portion and over a ramp into the filled pool;
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,042, a reissue patent of U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,316, issued in the name of Merino, discloses a wave surfing simulation apparatus comprising an elongated water slide having a plurality of transverse chambers to provide an undulating effect on a slider; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,547, issued in the name of Carrier, discloses a portable aquatic play device having a flexible film strip connected to an irrigation source for reducing the friction on the flexible film.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elongated base sliding apparatus comprising a slippery playing surface to facilitate teaching and enjoyment in base sliding instruction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having a diamond indicia similar to that of a baseball and/or softball diamond (infield).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having at least a home base and a pitching rubber (or pitching indicia) that are integral to the playing surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having bases filled with a padded interior to lessen the risk of injury to participants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having a lubricating conduit linearly elongated about a quadrilateral shape having four equal sides and angles, wherein the lubricating conduit circulates lubricating means for providing enhanced slipping conditions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having an inlet port for connection to a source of the lubricating means.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a base sliding apparatus having a plurality of integral weights for providing a securing effect on the playing surface, so as to prevent unnecessary movement of the playing surface caused by the activity, the wind or other environmental concerns.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a water sliding baseball game is a water-based baseball or softball game. The game is played according to the general rules of baseball or softball, but includes enhancements to incorporate the use of water, thus allowing sliding and increased fun, while also reducing the risk of injury and pain associated with repeated sliding into bases on grass or dirt surfaces. The game is played on a vinyl tarp having a substantially square playing area and substantially conforming to the terrain or surface over which it is placed. The bases are made of a non-absorbent mesh material. Tubing, with multiple water ports, is routed along the baselines and hooked up to a garden hose. When the water is turned on, it provides a gentle spray all over the infield and outfield areas, thereby providing the proper conditions for instructing on base sliding skills, with the spraying water facilitating base sliding. Using plastic balls and bats, and a batting tee if needed, baseball or softball is played in a normal manner incorporating the water sliding apparatus. The use of the water sliding baseball game provides summer time fun for all ages, while incorporating the favorite pastime of baseball or softball, and teaching sliding skills in a manner that is quick, easy and effective.
Other objects of the present invention include providing a device that is portable, lightweight and easily maintained.
Still other objects of the present invention include the inclusion of plastic bats and balls to provide a complete kit of a modified baseball or softball game.